First Love, First Time
by LuvinHowardxoxo
Summary: Jack realises his feelings for his bestfriend and shows his feelings in a more forward way ! Rated M seriosusly dirty sorry about that and hope you like it xoxo


Kickin' It Fan-Fic Jack and Kim. C

Kim's POV

Like always Jack and I went to Falafel Phil after practice and had meatballs talked like always but this time it was different ... he was different!

"Jack are you okay? You seem a bit distracted"

"I'm fine, I'm sorry Kim I have to go home, see ya tomorrow" And with that he left.

Jacks POV

What's going on, I mean I can't talk to her without getting thoughts that I should not be getting. She's my best friend how do I tell her I might be in love with her!

_You could just tell her, you know Hey Kim I love you sorta thing!_

Shut Up what do you know

_It's plain to see that she obviously likes you too_

No she doesn't. Does she? Look at me I'm losing it, having an argument with my conscience.

_Just tryna help buddy_

...Next Day at Seaford High school

"Hey Jerry, have you seen Jack, is he acting a bit ... off to you?"

"Okay, I'm so confused wait; Jack is at the dojo and no why has he been acting weird round you?"He seemed to be interested and not so much confused which means he knows something!

"Spill Martinez what do you know, why is Jack acting strange?" he was about to answer but our Einstein of the group had something to say...

"I think you should see Jack, go to the dojo and get answers, because seriously it's better for all of us"

"What do you mean?"

"It means... GO SEE HIM! Gosh, even I understood that" spoke the not-so-confused Jerry, who wandered off speaking in Spanish to coincidentally Spanish!

...At the dojo

Jacks POV

I came here to release... stress let's say. Okay I'm in love with my best friend, what do I do? I started to work on my technique with the bow staff and I can even say the routine was pretty swag as Jerry would say, then I started with the dummy which then I saw a worried blonde at the door staring, her eyes ... wow her eyes such a beautiful shade of brown her hair so fair but her eyes so dark. She is truly unique. She then interrupts my thoughts with "Please help me understand, I'm your best friend, tell me the truth, what's wrong?"

Kim's POV

I walked into the dojo and saw my best friend pounding the dummy in. He's bottling his feelings he only hits the dummy like that to release stress, I know that much. He stops and see's me after a few minutes all I say is "Please help me understand, I'm your best friend, tell me the truth, what's wrong?"

No Ones POV

"Kim, if I could I would but you don't understand ..."

Kim cut him off and shouted "NO, don't say that help me understand, because no matter what it is, I'm the one person who will help you with whatever."

Kim took Jacks hands, she had a spark shoot through her, so did Jack and he gulped as he knew she wouldn't leave without answers. "Puberty, yeah that's it..."

"Don't give me that bull Jack Anderson the truth, spill"

"Okay, so there's this girl who I really like and care for, she's my best friend, she's everything I look for in a girl smart, funny, cute, athletic and can kick a guys ass, but that's the thing she's my best friend and I don't think she feels the same way and just last week I realised the mere crush I've had since the day I met her has faded and I now know I love her!" Kim just sat there in shock, Jack knew she caught on.

"I'm sorry" with that he got up but was stopped by a small soft hand in his, then before he knew it a pair of soft smooth lips on his. Immediately he kissed back with passion and ferocity. He picked Kim up by the thighs and carried her till she was against the wall. They stopped and made eye-contact.

"I love you Jack, I have since the day you caught my apple" he gave a small kiss sweet but affective on her lips and replied with "I've waited years for you to say that so I could say I love you too"

Jack was still carrying her but led her to Rudy's office and laid her on her couch, the same couch where he had a dream about Kim's necklace and the said she had pretty hair. She bit her lip and that was it he was whipped he pounced on her and kissed with so much passion that she said "My parents have gone to work for the week-end for a business convention how about we continue this at mine...?"

Jack kissed her lips and cheek one last time and smiled with that smile that Kim could die for and he grabbed her hand as they walked over to Kim's!

...Over at Kim's

Jack couldn't wait and kissed Kim against her front door where she unlocked it and fell into the couch where Jack hurried over and crawled on top of her. He kissed down her neck which was sure to leave a hickey in the morning. He stopped and swooped her up into his arms and went upstairs into Kim's room where he laid her on the bed. He ran his hands up her body causing her to moan she replied with "I need you" knowing what she meant he lifted up her top and started to kiss her up north region and was interrupted when she turned them over so she was in control. She lifted up his t-shirt which she saw his perfectly toned abs. "Like what you see"

"Definitely" with that she licked and kissed all over leaving him to moan then she reached the top of his jeans she looked up to Jack who nodded in approval and she slowly unzipped his jeans just now noticing the bulge in his pants. "Oh my, did I cause that" she tugged at his jeans and began to slowly move her hand up and down his bulge, he loved it but knew it was her turn for that much pleasure.

He turned her over and pulled her jeans down and noticed her underwear already drenched, he started to lick her and looked up with approval and pulled the item of clothing and licked her causing her to moan "Jack, Jack I need you now"

He unhooked her bra and twisted her nipples sucking on them they were so perky and round, not great... perfect. They both leaned up she pulled his pants down revealing a rather large bulge she started to pump he moaned and asked "Are you sure you want to do this, I mean it's both our first times and I want it to be special." Jack asked worrying about Kim all she said was "Jack Anderson, I love you any moment with you is special!" They both grinned and he laid her on the bed again taking the chance to admire her beauty and she sure was amazing and he entered her.

They both fell asleep dreaming of one another.

...Next week at school

Jack and Kim walked into school holding hands and giggling.

"See I told you it would benefit all of us" exclaimed Milton

"Definitely" both said Jack and Kim


End file.
